


The Erotic Bible: Genesis

by maria_eshu



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_eshu/pseuds/maria_eshu
Summary: Lilith and Adam wake in Eden, discover the world and what they are. Lucifer argues with Adonai (God) about humanity on earth and the abominations God has let roam Eden. Eve, a mere human, fleeing a life she doesn't want, finds her way into a mysterious garden where she finds seductive beings that defy her understanding of the world.They all must figure out what life on earth means to each of them, and how to accomplish their goals within the confines higher beings have set out for them.A feminist and erotic retelling of the the Old Testament.





	1. Let There Be Light

#  _"Lilith."_

The voice seemed to come from every direction at once, directed toward her. She blinked and the darkness fled. Light filled her existence, bright and many colored. Scents and sounds were intense, yet comforting. She breathed in the smell of the lush garden, gazed at splashes of colorful flowers and fruits against the green backdrop.

            She was no more startled by the movement of animals than she was by the foliage. Mongoose, snakes, and hummingbirds were among the many creatures that scampered, slithered, and flew about. She saw a patch of dark purple mushrooms, and felt a pang inside of herself.

_Hunger._ She thought. She reached for the mushroom instinctively, then paused to marvel at her hand. Long, lithe fingers extended, curled into a fist, then opened again revealing a lighter palm, crossed with dark lines.

She looked down at herself, her midnight flesh contrasting brilliantly with the bright colors of the garden.

            “Lilith.”  She tested the word, trying it on for size. It fit.

_I am Lilith._ She thought. She remembered the voice from before, it was different from her own, coming from without as opposed to within. She looked around for the speaker, but there was no-one.

            Lilith found that she was leaning against a moss covered stone. When she moved to explore it, she found herself far more enamored with the shape of her hands than the stationary rock. She slid them over her body, exploring her face first, wondering what her features looked like.

The hair atop her head was long and coiled tightly as it grew in whichever direction it pleased. She pulled some down into view. _Black_. The word came to her, the word for the color of her hair. As she continued to explore her body she found that other words came to her, other knowledge she was somehow in possession of sprang up in her thoughts.

            _Breasts, full._ She thought. _Nipples, they are soft, and now harder._

            _Belly, smooth and soft, rounded hips._

_Now this, this hair is different, coiled tighter, shorter, closer to my skin. What’s underneath? Soft and warm, wet…_

“Oh.”

**~~~**

Adam crouched at the edge of the clearing. He had been exploring the garden for the brief moments since awakening, and was far more absorbed with what he found outside of himself than he was with his own body.

            He accepted everything as it was presented to him.

            _Trees. Vines. Birds. Insects. Snake. Flower. Woman._

_Woman. Lilith._

            Her name came so easily to him, he almost spoke it aloud, but paused, wishing to observe her for a bit longer. Simply gazing at her was enough for the moment.

            She leaned against a rock, her long thick legs apart in front of her, one knee propped up. Her breasts were heavy, and rose and fell with her deep breathing. One hand caressed them, long fingers rubbing and gently tugging on her dark nipples. The fingers of her other hand were disappearing between her legs, sliding in and out of her slowly at first, but soon faster.

            Adam noticed something happening between his own legs. He looked down and found his member had swollen nearly twice its former size. He gripped it gently in one hand, and looked back toward Lilith.

            She was looking back at him.

**~ ~ ~**

Lilith saw the creature crouched behind a fern. He was much like her, but with smooth muscles instead of breasts on his chest. His skin was like hers, and mostly hairless. Though as he stood she noted he had some hair between his legs as well. His hands held something in front of him as he approached her. She eyed him warily, her hands frozen against her body. He seemed curious, his brown eyes and tight black curls kept drawing her eyes upward, but as he moved his hands to the side she looked back down.

            His sex was different from her own, protruding and large. The purple head of it reminded her of the mushrooms she had spotted before she had begun exploring her body and what it was capable of. She stood, reaching out tentatively to touch his chest, noting how different it was from her own. He reached out and touched her as well.

            “Adam.” His name came unbidden to her lips.

            Lilith traced her fingers down his body, letting them explore around his abs, running along the lines of his hips. His cock swelled even larger. She looked up, meeting his eyes, and found his face much closer than it had been before.

            She turned her face up to him, slid one hand up and over his shoulders, pulling him close. Their lips touched.

They were nearly the same height, and the kiss was simple at first, just two soft thick lips lingering against each other, but she felt the urge to take him into her mouth somehow, to taste him. She nibbled at his lip, feeling his cock bumping up against her. She slid her hand around it and held it firmly. It felt good in her hand, good against her body. Their kiss deepened, and she felt his hands on her hips, running first up her back, then back down to her ass.

            She ached inside, wanting something she couldn’t name at first, but his cock against her, still in her hand, gave her a pretty good idea. He pulled out of the kiss as she began to guide his cock inside of her, sliding it past her labia easily. He wasn’t very far in, but she was amazed as how good it felt. She needed him to down on the ground, she realized.

            He moaned a bit as she pulled him out and tugged him down to the soft ground. He followed her easily.

            She pushed him onto his back, and he complied, his cock standing straight up, like she’d hoped it would. She climbed onto him, positioning her own sex right over his. She lowered herself slowly. Holding herself steady against his shoulders. As he slid deeper and deeper into her, she watched his face.

            _He is beautiful._  She thought. She teased his nipples as she began to move up and down against him. He gripped her hips, his hands trying to reach for her backside, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

            She moved faster, noting that he was thrusting up to meet her. She moaned, softly at first, as the pressure inside of her built, as the pleasure swelled.

            “Lilith…” He said, his voice deep and rolling.

            She shuddered against him, feeling her pleasure peak, clenching against him. Her orgasm pulsed around his cock, and she felt his cock pulsing inside of her as well, a warmth filled her, rushed over her.

~ ~ ~

_Beautiful._ He thought as he watched her breasts bob up and down above him. She bit her lip as she looked down at him, as her body clenched and pulsed around his cock.

He wanted more, but he felt his own orgasm wash over him, the intense sensation overwhelming him. He cried out in pleasure, and she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, tasting her, smelling her, feeling her all around him.

            Finally, Adam was spent, he sat up, pushing her off him and down onto her back in the mossy clearing. Lilith lay back, her body still shuddering. Adam explored her body with his hands, his mouth, tasting her nipples, her belly, her ribs.

He reached in to touch her pussy, his fingers sliding into her warm vagina, which clenched and pushed against his hand, sliding up and down against him. He could smell her, rich and dark, like the damp earth. Like him.

            Adam tasted her then, running his tongue over her clit, causing her to buck her hips and moan. He licked her there again, and got the same reaction.

            _I should remember that._ He thought. _I should remember the things that she likes._

            His tongue slid lower as he pulled his fingers out of her. He slid it into her slit, feeling the uneven surfaces inside of her, tasting her sex. It was a powerful taste, but pleasant.

She writhed underneath him, and he pressed down on her hips to hold her still, then traveled back up to her clit, which made her buck her hips even harder.

He flicked his tongue in circles around it, sliding his fingers just a little way into her. Her cunt tightened again, pulsing as she moaned and reached down, pulling his face into her.

Her thighs clamped down over his ears, and she pressed into him, he kept licking her clit as best he could, though it was harder to maneuver with his face so firm against her, and his head clamped still by her powerful thighs.

            Her orgasm subsided, and Adam crawled up to lay next to her. They lay there awhile, in each other’s arms, knowing nothing but their embrace, and the blue, blue sky dotted with slow moving white clouds. 

**~ ~ ~**


	2. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith meets Eve.

After several days and nights of lovemaking with Adam, Lilith was feeling restless. _This is good,_ she thought, _but there must be more to the world than this. The sky is so vast, it must cover some other land, land I have yet to know._

She looked over at her lover. Adam slept peacefully next to her, she noted the changes in his face. A beard had begun to grow in, and while she liked the way it looked, she disliked its scratchy feel. Perhaps when it grew longer it would be softer.

            Lilith got to her feet, careful not to wake Adam. She looked down at him for one more moment, admiring how the moonlight played against his dark skin, how his muscles cast even darker shadows on it, deep purple against deep brown. She smiled to herself, then turned and left him behind.

            She walked through the jungle, at first following what seemed a natural trail, then moving off the trail and into the thick flora. She came upon a river, and marveled at so much water. She knelt to drink, and found it to be much sweeter than the small stream that ran through her clearing, and colder too.

            Wondering where so much water could be coming from, she followed the river upstream. The land began to slope upward just as the dawn’s light began to filter through the canopy above. The river was fatter there, slower, gathering in pools and spilling over into the next pool.

            Lilith slid into a wide pool of water, shivering and clenching her fists as the freezing cold water rippled around her thighs. She moved in deeper until it was up to her neck. Then she ducked under, propelling herself forward with her arms and legs.

            _To swim._

            Lilith broke the surface, breathed, then went under again.

            _This is almost as good as sex._ She thought as she adjusted to the temperature. She reached the other side of the pool and pulled herself up, then froze, finding herself face to face with another woman.

            Lilith’s breath was stolen, and she simply gazed at the creature who knelt before her. The girl was smaller, slenderer, a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes were a startling grey, as she gazed curiously into Lilith’s face, only inches from her own.

            The girl opened her mouth just slightly, as if she were about to speak, but Lilith cut her off, pushing herself up further on the river bank, quickly closing the space between them. As their lips met Lilith closed her eyes, tasting the girl. _Sweet, like berries._ She thought as her tongue darted in and out of the woman’s mouth.

            Lilith’s muscles corded as she pushed herself up completely out of the water, pushing the girl back onto the soft loam. The girl gasped as Lilith’s fingers made their way into her, sliding deep into her cunt, probing gently until they were slick and wet with the girl’s juices. Lilith slid her fingers out, leaning over the girl, not breaking their kiss. The girl’s hips rose as she followed Lilith’s hand, but then fell again as Lilith slid her fingers against the girl’s clit. Wet, her fingers slipped easy back and forth over the girl’s clit, who moaned and put her arms around Lilith, clutching the larger woman’s back, feeling her strength and shuddering as Lilith kissed her deeply.

~ ~ ~

            Eve had been taken off guard by the strange woman’s kiss, but it didn’t occur to her to pull away. As shocking as it was when the stranger overpowered her, when the woman’s hand moved between her legs, she was certain she never wanted it to stop.

            She reveled in how strong the woman was, her muscles clearly defined, her breasts so much larger than her own, even the woman’s hair was like a glistening storm cloud, raining water droplets all around her.

She felt her cunt throb in a way it never had before, clenching under the woman’s hand. “Oh!” She exclaimed, and then as the woman began to pull away, “Please, don’t stop. Please…” She didn’t know what she would do if this dark stranger left her in such a state. “Please,” she began again, but the woman’s lips found her again, and as her fingers plunged deep Eve moaned and rocked against her, wanting more.

The woman obliged, pushing another finger in, and working her pussy until it accepted her three fingers more easily. Eve thrust her hips up to meet each plunge of long deft fingers. She was so close, so close to something…

Suddenly the woman pulled up, away from her. “No, wait…” Even groaned as the woman’s fingers left her. But before she could protest further, the woman grabbed her arms, and pulled her across lap, so that Eve’s belly was against the woman’s powerful thighs.

Eve gasped as the fingers returned to her cunt, three fingers sliding in and out rhythmically. Eve rocked back into them, feeling the woman’s thumb pressing against her tight anus. Eve moaned, pushing back into the sensation. The woman’s thumb pushed through, sliding into Eve’s bottom slowly.

“Oh, gods!” Eve gasped, “Mhn, don’t stop, please, yes.” Eve felt the woman’s pinkie finger sliding into her cunt as well, all five fingers buried deep within her.

She felt stretched and full, but a warmth spread through her as she relaxed against the woman’s thighs and let the strange woman have her way with her. Eve moaned and lifted her hips so the woman’s hand could push deeper in her, with each stroke she felt something building within her. The woman’s free hand gripped her hip, holding her still as she fucked her pussy and her ass as the same time.

Eve felt herself tense, then felt a rush of pleasure as her juices gushed out over the woman’s hand. Eve cried out, bucking and shuddering in the woman’s tight grasp. As her orgasm subsided, the stronger woman pushed her off and flipped her back onto her back.

“Lay still.” The woman commanded, and Eve felt her cunt pulse at the sound of the woman’s rich accented voice.

Eve wanted to reach up and touch her, cup the woman’s breasts as she straddled Eve’s smaller breasts, but Eve felt compelled to obey.

The woman climbed higher on her, until her own pussy hovered just above Eve’s face. Before Eve could figure out what was happening, she felt the taller woman reach down and grab her hair, and the woman’s pussy clamped down over Eve’s mouth. Eve tentatively opened her lips and pushed her tongue against the woman’s labia.

“Mmhmm.” The woman hummed in approval, and began rubbing her already wet pussy into Eve’s face, forcing Eve to carefully time her breathing if she was to get any air.

Eve pressed into her at first, loving the feeling of the woman’s warm, wet curls against her face, loving the taste of the woman’s cum, reveling in the distinct smell that overcame her. The woman pushed down harder on her face, forcing her head against the soft ground again.

Eve wanted to touch herself, but her arms were pinned under the woman’s legs. She wanted to push her head up so she could breathe easier, but the woman rubbed against her relentlessly. Eve realized she wouldn’t be given a chance to breath until the woman had taken what she wanted, and Even instinctively knew what the beautiful stranger wanted.

She pushed her tongue deep into the woman’s clenching and pulsating cunt, letting the woman ride her face. She grew dizzy from lack of oxygen, and began feeling panic rising in her own chest.

The woman pressed against her harder, trapping her completely in place. Eve tried to keep pushing her tongue deeper, but it was as deep as it could go. The woman shuddered, her cunt clutching at Eve’s tongue as she came against Eve’s face.

Finally, she moved so that Eve could breathe. Eve gasped, air filling her desperate lungs. “Oh, gods.” Eve said again, as the woman slid down to face her. They kissed then, deep and passionate, their bodies pressed together, slick with cum and sweat. The morning sunlight did little to warm them, defeated by the cool breeze that swept through the trees, but they were generating their own heat in their passion.

“What is your name?” Eve asked breathlessly as their kiss broke off.

“Lilith.” The woman said in that warm rich voice. “What are you called?”

“Eve.” Eve smiled at Lilith, hoping the woman would kiss her again.

Lilith laughed, a deep chuckle. “Eve, is it?” She replied. “Yet I discovered you at dawn.”

Eve laughed with her, clinging tightly to this strange woman who had shown her so many new things.

~ ~ ~

“It is interesting,” Lilith spoke softly, “That with another woman, sex can last as long as you want.” She traced the curves and lines of Eve's body, causing the tiny hairs on her arms and legs to stand on end. The smaller woman bit her lovely thick bottom lip, her hips raising as if seeking more pleasure from Lilith’s fingers, which lightly brushed the top of her pubis, where thick curled hair gave way to smooth skin.

“With my man this is not the case.” Lilith said, finishing the thought. The girl looked up at her with an odd expression.

“You have a man?” Eve said, a hint of some emotion on her voice. Lilith watched the emotion play across her face.

_Jealousy._ The word came to her.

“I left him to see more of the world.” Lilith explained. “I don’t know if he would be there if I went back. Perhaps he wants to see the world too.”

“I ran from home too.” Eve said, the jealousy fading a bit from her voice. “Did he treat you badly?” she ventured.

Lilith cocked her head to one side, taking a moment to understand the question.

“No, he was very pleasurable.” Lilith responded. “But I had only ever seen our little garden. The sky is so vast, the earth must be too.”

She ran her fingers over Eve’s nipples which hardened at her touch. “But you ran from something.” Lilith said, “Or someone. I can feel so many emotions in you that I’ve never encountered before. Fear. Jealousy. What could cause so much fear? This world is so fascinating.”

“Aren’t you afraid of anything? Of what your husband will do if he finds you?” Eve asked her.

“Husband.” Lilith said, trying out the word, and quickly understanding it’s meaning. “Adam is not my husband. I am owned by no man.”

Eve caressed Lilith’s arms and shoulders. “I guess I can believe that.” She said.

Lilith was silent. Eve’s face was pensive, and Lilith was sure she would continue.

After a few long moments, she was rewarded for her patience.

“I am my father’s property.” Eve began, her voice seemed detached, as if she were speaking to someone elsewhere. “Born of his wife’s slave. Had I been a boy, he would have claimed me, I would have had a birthright and his blessing. Instead I am his possession, like my mother.”

“That sounds awful.” Lilith said, feeling a few emotions herself that were new to her. Anger. Protectiveness.

_Possessions. People can be possessions._ She thought. _This girl was mistreated by one who possessed her. Do I possess her now?_ She wondered. _Do I want to possess another person?_

“It was.” Eve was saying. “My mother warned me he was to give me to his enemy, to broker an alliance against another enemy. But she was too late, he came in, and commanded me to undress for his new ally, that he could inspect me for flaws.”

Lilith watched something else play across the girl’s face. _Shame._

“I did, and the man found me pleasing, while they went from my mother’s tent to discuss the alliance, I fled out the back and into the jungle. I was too afraid to sleep, and spent the night here.”

Lilith was overwhelmed by all the new words and concepts, but she got the general idea that this girl didn’t want to be found.

“You no longer wish to be a possession.” Lilith said, cupping on of Eve’s smaller breasts gently. She longed to lean in and kiss the girl again, or perhaps take a newly hardening nipple into her mouth, but the conversation was exposing her to more new concepts than her explorations of the jungle had. More than anything Lilith craved knowledge.

“I could be yours.” Eve said, pulling Lilith close, pulling Lilith’s hand down to cup her vulva, which was warm, and growing wet again. “If you would protect me. Take me far from here. I can cook, clean, sew, care for your flocks or crops. I could warm your bed whenever you chose. You would be my queen, and I would be loyal to you always.”

Lilith’s breath caught as Eve pulled Lilith’s fingers into her cunt. Lilith began working her fingers, making quick work of the girl, bringing her near climax quickly.

“Why can you not be your own queen?” Lilith said, sliding her fingers free, denying Eve the orgasm she craved. Eve moaned.

“If you can do all of those things,” Lilith asked. “Why can you not own yourself?”

“I, I,” Eve stuttered, her eyes closed and her body writhed in its need for release. “I never have.” She said, her breath quick, “How would I, oh please keep touching me…” the girl trailed off, Lilith found she enjoyed watching the girl writhe for her. Lilith let her fingertips brush the girl’s cunt. Eve whimpered and shivered, begging for more with her entire body.

“I want to hear your answer.” Lilith said, not giving in to the girl’s desires. Eve met Lilith’s eyes.

“I don’t know how to protect myself. I ran away with nothing, not even clothes.” Eve said. “I don’t know how I would survive.” Eve reached down to touch her pussy, but Lilith slapped her hands away.

“If you are mine, does that mean you will obey me?” Lilith asked.

Eve clutched at the ground, fingertips pressing against soft moss, “I will.” Eve replied, her voice desperate. “I will obey you, honor you, care for you as best I know how, please. Please take me again.”

“What if I find my Adam, my lover?” Lilith said, a thought occurring to her, stirring up her passions again. “What if I asked you to fuck him?”

Eve froze. “I…I don’t know.” She said. Lilith noted that tears were forming in her eyes. “I am afraid of men. Would you make sure…make sure he wouldn’t hurt me?”

Lilith smiled gently at the girl, let her fingers brush Eve’s pussy again, ever so lightly. Eve’s hip lifted again in response.

“If you were mine, I would always keep you safe. No man will harm you.” Lilith said. “Adam will not touch you without my leave. And if you no longer wanted to be mine, you could say so. And you could possess yourself.”

Lilith touched her then, in earnest, comforted by the thought that Eve knew she could own herself should she want to. Rubbing her palm across Eve’s vulva, and leaning down to take up a nipple into her mouth, holding it gently between her teeth as her tongue flicked over the tip.

Eve moaned, “Yes, make me yours. Please, I’ll do everything you ask. I’ll please you…whenever…oh” she gasped and rocked against Lilith’s body as Lilith pushed her fingers deeper side of her. “whenever and however you want.”

Lilith wondered at the strong feeling of protectiveness that filled her, she wondered at how similar it felt to another feeling, one that she felt less comfortable with, but a feeling she found she was still turned on by. _Possessive._ She thought. _I feel possessive of her._

She wanted Eve to keep talking, so she pulled her fingers free, wondering what Eve would say next. Eve only whimpered and wriggled her hips, then tried to put her own hand on her pussy. Again Lilith slapped it away, harder than she had before.

“And if you do something that doesn’t please me?” Lilith asked, her voice coming out husky with lust.

“I’ll submit to your judgement.” Eve said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You can have me however you want me, do as you will with me.”

Lilith wanted more. She didn’t know what she wanted exactly, but she knew it was more.

~ ~ ~

Eve shuddered under Lilith’s hand, which fucked her relentlessly, rough and reckless, taking as much as it gave. Her own hand stung from when Lilith has slapped it away, but the sensation only made her pussy clench around the woman’s fingers.

Eve tried not to think about Lilith’s man, her “Adam”. She tried to push her curiosity, her fear of him from her mind. She feared submitting to him. What man easily gave up a woman he thought of as his? Yet submitting to Lilith made her feel safer than she ever had before.

She didn’t know the woman, but she was easily as strong as any man, and for her strange way of speaking, she moved with the confidence of a man as well, perhaps more.

For now, it would be safer to be under her protection. Should her father or his rival catch up to her, she needed all the strength on her side she could get. Perhaps even this “Adam” would be worth something.

Eve wrapped her arms and legs around Lilith, who’s hand worked it’s magic between her legs. Eve felt the pressure building again, and she came as she had before, a gush of fluid issuing forth as her orgasm hit her in waves. She felt Lilith’s teeth at her throat, like a predator that had captured its prey, Lilith coaxed the orgasm out of Eve, who clung to her, submitting herself completely.


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's unleashes his wrath at God, God doesn't much care. Lucifer comes across Lilith, Adam, and Eve.

Lucifer paced in the clearing where his Master’s children had made love, fuming.

“Eden was to be mine!” He shouted, directing the statement to his master, though the clearing was empty, he knew his master would hear him.

“I am your favored one,” He continued, “I have worked tirelessly to create this for you, to breed your humans for tens of thousands of years, bred to perfection! They are just what we imagined them to be, organically made, part of the Earth.”

He stopped pacing, rustling his vast wings in frustration. “Eden was to be mine, my own place to rule, my reward for my gift to you!” He glared up at the sky, as if the clouds themselves mocked him.

“How could you betray me so? I did everything you asked.”  He said. “And you go and just magic yourself up some super humans, as if I didn’t make something just as good. Better even! Yours will live for a thousand years, but breed like rabbits! Mine lose the ability to breed, so even if they see a hundred years, their women can only breed for half that time. Yours will overcome this planet.”

The wind picked up, growing warm very suddenly. Lucifer’s master spoke.

_“Your wrath and pride will be your undoing. Do not be so ungrateful.”_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. _“These are my gift to you.”_

            Lucifer sputter in rage, “A gift? How is this a gift? It is a mockery!”

            “ _If you are to rule this kingdom I have built, rule these people from your Garden of Eden, you will need companions who will serve you, who will build your great Eden City as you have dreamed of it. Your humans only live a few decades, they would wither away too quickly to be of service. Use these ‘super humans’. Bind them to you, then let them rule the regions of the world in your name. Their city will be the great city your humans will mimic. Their technology will lead your humans to the stars. Their magic will guard and guide your humans. Yet they are mortal. They are less than angels, but more than human. Name them what you will, but care for them. They are my children as much as the humans are children of the Earth. I forbid you to destroy them. Let go of your rage, favored one. Take the gift I have offered.”_

Lucifer shook his head. “You did not offer me a gift. You burdened me with this!” he cried, but the wind was dying down, the heat of his Master’s breath faded, and Lucifer knew his Master was no longer listening.

            _If I cannot destroy them,_ Lucifer thought, _I will cause them to destroy themselves._

As the thought occurred to him, carefully masked to keep it from his Master, he heard the approach of the two unnatural creatures his master had created.

            He cloaked himself in shadows and hid himself from their sight, his great copper wings folding about him.

            But only one of the creatures that stepped forward was his Master’s, the other, a smaller, warier being, was one of his, a child of the Earth.

            Lucifer watched, noting the dynamics between the human girl, and his Master’s child, the female one.

            “This is where you left him?” The girl was saying.

“Yes,” The woman replied. “Adam was sleeping; it seems he has gone.”

            The girl looked relieved. “Well, it’s just us then.” She said. “Lilith…” She let the woman’s name hang on her lips, reaching out to caress her from behind. “Why can’t it just be the two of us? We don’t need him, do we?”

            Lilith looked uncertain. “I need no one. But I want him the same way I want you.” She said.

            The girl’s eyes flashed, “Has he pledged himself to you?” the girl shot back, “has he promised to be yours, to submit to you for as long as you’ll have him? To please you whenever you wish?”

            “Eve, you are angry.” Lilith replied, her voice calm, but it held an edge, a warning that the girl, Eve, didn’t seem to take note of. “I understand I think. You want to possess me as much as I possess you. But there is a difference between you and I.” Lilith turned toward the smaller woman, who barely came up to her shoulder. She reached forward and grabbed the woman’s sex.

            Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. _Well, this is an interesting development._ He thought.

“You,” Lilith said, her voice taking on a predatory tone, “want to be possessed.”

She pulled back, leaving Eve staring up at her, fear, jealousy, and shame warring on her face with lust and pleasure.

“I, on the other hand,” Lilith continued, raising her hand, wet with Eve’s cum to her own lips. Her tongue darted out, licking some of the wetness from her fingers. Then her hand shot forward, gripping the smaller woman’s face by the chin,

“I will be possessed by no one.” Lilith’s voice was matter of fact, full of the arrogance of one who had never met her own equal. She let go, slapping the girl, not all that hard, across the face, her hand leaving a wet spot.

            Eve’s anger and jealousy faded, but Lucifer could sense her fear, shame, and lust growing.

            “On your knees.” Lilith commanded. And just like that Eve dropped down.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. The sight of his human, one of the many that he’d worked so hard to breed as the perfect predator, the perfect ruler of the Earth, kneel to this haphazard creation of his Master’s, this creature that was only a few days old.

            He nearly revealed himself then, but then hesitated. _Perhaps this Child of the Earth needs to learn a lesson. Surely she will tire of serving when she is being ravaged._ He thought. _I will step forward when she needs me._

            Lucifer admitted to himself that perhaps he had some curiosity as well, of what this creature had in mind for his spitfire little human.

            Lilith gripped the girl by her cleverly twisted ropes of hair, shoving human’s face firm against her cunt. Lilith ground into her, moaning with pleasure. To Lucifer’s surprise, the human gasped and moaned in response, straining up to lick at Lilith’s clit like a dog to it’s masters hand.

Lilith pulled her head back, slapping Eve’s face again. “You like being possessed. You yearn to submit, to be used.” She pushed Eve’s face back into her pussy.

            “Mmmhn.” Lilith moaned, fucking the human girl’s face with her hungry cunt. “You have the freedom to choose to be your own mistress, your own Queen.” Lilith said, still gripping the girl by the hair. “But I can feel your feelings, I can feel your thoughts even if I can’t hear them. You don’t want to choose freedom, you just want to choose your master, or in this case, mistress. You chose this.” She slapped the girl again, this time bringing tears to the woman’s eyes.

            “You chose me, and you call me your Queen.” Lilith said. “You choose me every moment you chose to serve me.” She pulled the girls head back, raising her hand as if to strike her again, the girl flinched, and Lilith hesitated.

            “Tell me,” Lilith said, her hand still raised. “Tell me what you want.”

            Eve blinked back her tears. “I want to please you.” She said earnestly. “If it pleases you to beat me, then I am yours to do with as you will.”

            Lucifer watched as Lilith noted the girl’s unsteady hands, he wondered if Lilith could truly feel the girl’s emotions, could feel the girl’s lust, her acceptance of fear, her total submission.

            Lilith let go of her. “Lay on your back.” She ordered the naked girl. Eve obeyed, shivering. Lucifer wondered if it was the cool breeze, her fear, or her excitement.

            Lilith knelt beside the girl’s legs, propping the girls knees up and apart, fully exposing her sex to the bright, warm, sunlight. She reached down with her hand and massaged the girl’s exposed pussy, looking into the girl’s eyes. Eve closed her eyes, moaning softly. Lilith stopped her massaging, slapping the girl’s prone pussy. Eve winced, whimpering. “Keep your eyes open, I want to watch you cum.” Lilith said to her. “Look at me.”

            Eve obeyed, gazing up at the magnificent woman who rubbed her pussy so expertly.

            Even Lucifer had to admit, Lilith was magnificent. She was a head taller than the human girl, and as dark as his darkest toned humans, as tall as the tallest of human men.

            _More than human, less than angel._ Lucifer thought. _And a curse upon my world. She will be called a Demon._

            Lilith manipulated Eve’s pussy, delivering a sharp smack if the girl looked away or closed her eyes. Soon Eve was bucking beneath her, cumming hard under her mistress’s hand.

            As Eve’s orgasm subsided, Lilith pushed one of Eve’s knees up to her chest, then climbed on top of her, grinding her own cunt into Eve’s exposed and engorged vulva.

Eve moaned aloud then, crying out incoherently as Lilith rode her, grinding their pussies together until they both came and collapsed onto the soft mossy grass in each other’s arms.

            Lucifer watched them for a moment, feeling his own cock grown hard, and a myriad of ideas spinning in his head, some less than strategic or practical.

He shook his head to clear it, the strode into the clearing, releasing the shadows that had kept him hidden from view.

            Eve saw him first, and scrambled up and away. “Stop.” He commanded her. She obeyed, freezing of her own will, he had not even used a compulsion on her.

            Lilith turned and saw him, then stood, stretching with a lazy arrogance of one who knew no fear. Lucifer longed to teach her humility, but he held himself back.

            “Lilith,” Eve’s voice was a whisper, hoarse with terror. “It’s not human, Lilith. That isn’t Adam is it?”

            Lucifer laughed, reveling in how Eve cowered before him. “I’m not human, Eve. But neither is your ‘Queen’ here.” He cocked his head, as if listening, and scanned the area for the other Demon.

“Adam is off searching for you, Lilith,” he said after locating the male, “it seems he’s gotten himself lost, poor fellow.”

He turned his attention back to the human girl. “No, Eve, you’re the only human to set foot in Eden,” he told her, “you only wandered in because I was distracted at the moment, and my defenses were down.

            “Eden?” Eve said, confused and frightened, she inched towards Lilith, unafraid of her, despite his warning.

            _Stupid girl._ Lucifer thought, but then he noted how Lilith was examining him. He spread his hands and wings wide, letting his eyes burn with golden flames, showing his Master’s creature his power. His wingspan was twice as wide as he was tall, which was half a head taller than Lilith.

            “Do you like what you see, Lilith? Do you think Adam better than me? Can anything you’ve known compare?”

            “He cannot compare.” Lilith said eyeing him with appreciation, but still no fear. “But my human woman has the potential to shine brighter even than you.”

            Lucifer nearly staggered back at the ridiculousness of that statement, the flames in his eyes sputtering out. “The human?” he asked, aghast, “Are you… are you serious?”

            Lilith looked him over once more, appraising. “You come to me with pride in every bit of your being. But she came to me with humility, her weaknesses exposed, laid bare. Her flaws offered up before me. You I would gladly fuck. Her I would keep.”

            Lucifer stared at Lilith in amazement, then to his own surprise, laughed.

            Lucifer shook out his wings then folded them.

            “I wish to see what it is that you see when you look at my humans.” He said to Lilith, “They do have such potential.” Praise for his creatures was as valued to him as praise for himself.

“You have claimed this one from my flock. And I’ll let you have her.” He said, his earlier rage abated. “In all my eons of breeding the animals of the Earth, humans included, I have never once thought to take in the carnal pleasures with them. It seems unnatural to mate with a creature of a different species all together. But I see you have found this appealing.”

            Lilith smiled at him, a genuine smile. “Come, share in our pleasure. I think my human will submit to you as well, should I wish it.” Eve looked up at Lilith incredulously, but the demon woman wasn’t returning her gaze, she was striding forward, she took Lucifer’s shaft in her hand.

            “And I do wish it.” Lilith said, pulling him with her as she back away, back towards the human.

            _I will play along,_ Lucifer thought, _for now._

Eve was standing when they reached her, Lucifer being led forward by his considerable cock. She gazed up at Lucifer in amazement, her eyes going to his magnificent wings. He flexed, the corded muscles of his shoulders rolling, and reveled in how her eyes widened.

            Her cheek was a bit red on one side, where her Queen had slapped her. He grinned, picturing the girl’s mouth around his cock.

            “On your hands and knees, Eve.” Lilith commanded. Eve obeyed immediately, though she seemed tense. Lucifer knelt behind her, but Lilith put a hand on his chest, indicating that he should wait. With one hand she reached under Eve and began rubbing her clit, and the other hand she slid up and down Lucifer’s shaft, working them both up into a full state of arousal.

She worked two fingers into Eve’s exposed pussy, then three, then four, pumping Lucifer’s cock at the same time. Lucifer watched as Eve’s pussy seemed to bloom, swelling and clenching around Lilith’s fingers.

            Lilith pulled her hand from Eve’s pussy, it was covered in cum. She used it to lubricate his cock, and Lucifer thought nothing had ever felt better. Lilith guided his cock to Eve’s cunt, pushing the head just past the human’s opening. Eve moaned and pushed back a little, and Lucifer’s cock slid in even further. He reached forward and grabbed her hips, shoving himself into her nearly all the way, she cried out, pleasure mixed with pain. Lucifer found Lilith’s hand on her chest again.

            “Slowly.” She told him. Lucifer resisted the urge to shove her away, to take the human girl as he wished, but already Eve was pressing back in to him.

Lucifer worked his cock in and out of the girl, going a little further with every few strokes. Her cunt was tight around his member, clenching it firmly in it’s warm wet grasp.

            Lucifer finally worked himself all the way into the girl, buried to the hilt. He felt Lilith’s hand leave his chest, her hands traveled along his shoulders and wings, to the knot of muscles where his wings met his back, running along the ridged joint that started at his shoulder blades and ran the way down his ribs. He thrust deeply into Eve, who pushed herself back to meet him, her ass slapping against his hips and thighs. She was soft where other angels were hard, she curved where his kind had hard angles, tight muscles.

            He could feel some of what Lilith appreciated about the woman, her vulnerability combined with her deep emotions, he knew then, that this would not be the only lover he’d take from the human population.

There was a passion here, not to mention the demon woman’s hands running along his back, wings, and ass. Particularly the hand that slid down to gently cup his testicles. Lucifer slowed his rhythm, cautious of his balls in Lilith’s hands, but unwilling to stop entirely. Her other hand slid across of his well-muscled ass, he noticed then that her fingers were wet. With her saliva? Or her own cum? Suddenly he felt her slick finger prodding his ass hole, and he froze.

            “Wha…whoa!” He exclaimed as she pushed a finger past his opening. It slid in easily, to the second knuckle, he moved to turn, but she squeezed his balls very slightly, keeping him firmly in place.

            “Don’t stop.” Lilith said. “Keep fucking her.”

            Lucifer bit back a retort and she squeezed his balls again, and began working the finger in and out of his hole. She kept rubbing something deep inside him, something that filled his body with warmth in a way he didn’t know was possible. He relaxed and let her continue, beginning to thrust into Eve anew.

As his orgasm built he gripped Eve harder, thrusting deeply, his ass clenching around Lilith’s finger. His orgasm tore through him, pulsating more deeply than he had ever experienced.

Lucifer fell forward across Eve’s back. His dick almost sliding out of her, when he slammed it back in she gasped, her cunt clenching him and gushing fluid at the same time. He had never experienced anything like it, this Demon and her human, had managed to show him, an archangel eons old, something he hadn’t dreamed of.

            The orgasm seemed to last impossibly long, he kept thinking it was ending, but then Eve’s cunt would clench down on him and Lilith would bury her finger deep and the orgasm pulsed on. He could feel the last of the seed in his body empty into the woman, and finally he was spent.

            Lilith seemed to know, and withdrew her finger slowly, causing him to wince and moan softly. He pulled out of Eve as well, who rolled over to gaze up at him. She still feared him, he could tell, but she craved him as well.

            Lucifer leaned down toward Eve, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down close. He felt Lilith move away, when he cast out his senses to find her again, he heard her moving through the woods, towards where Adam was wandering about. Apparently, Lilith could sense him as well, or perhaps she was following the rather obvious trail he had left.

            Lucifer leaned down and kissed the human girl, who kissed him back passionately. He’d never felt passion like hers before.

_No wonder Lilith wants to keep her._ Lucifer thought. _But she is my creature, and Lilith and Adam must be destroyed, one way or another._ He pulled himself upright, looking down at the girl in front of him. She seemed to finally notice that Lilith had left. “Where…” She began, but he cut her off with another kiss.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back.” He said after he broke away from her. “She’s going to fetch her male.” Lucifer was pleased to feel the intense jealousy spring up in Eve.

_I can use that._ He thought.

“He will always come first for her.” Lucifer said, studying Eve’s reactions carefully. “Before even you. If you like, because you please me, I will tell you how to be rid of him.” She seemed wary again, but curious.

            “What do you mean?” Eve said. “Why would I need to be rid of him?”

            “Don’t bandy words with me, girl.” He growled at her, “You want the demon woman to yourself. I happen to have my own reasons for wanting Adam out of the way.” He worded his proposal very carefully. “This land is a great Garden, called Eden. It is hidden from humans, you only entered when I let down the defenses for just a moment upon discovering Adam and Lilith together in it. They are intruders here.” He explained. The best lies were mostly truths.

“There is a place in it that is hidden from all by myself, at the center of the garden. There is a great tree there, that bears the fruit that gave you humans the extra awareness that you have, which I only fed to select species. You humans would be no more than naked apes if not for your ancestors having consumed the fruit. It is what makes you human. If you feed Adam the fruit, he will cease to be Demon, and will be a mere mortal.” He saw the girl’s interest was piqued.

            “Then what appeal will a mere mortal man have that you cannot outshine?” he added.

            “And if I eat the fruit?” she asked.

            “It will give you the longer lifespan that Demons have,” Lucifer replied, “but will not change you in any other way. You already have the effects of the fruit, watered down many generations. Your ancestors ate, perhaps, two fruits per thousand people, each person eating one seed and no more.”

            Eve was nodding, her hands absently running through his curly copper hair. “You say that the Tree is warded. How will I pass?” she asked.

            Lucifer hid his smile. He had her!

            “I will be sure you can pass, but it must be ten days from now, during the new moon.” He stood, stretching his wings, letting the fires in his eyes flare up.

            “Goodbye, Eve. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He said. 

Lucifer leapt into the sky, glancing down at the girl, who sat below him, shielding her eyes from leaves and dust kicked up from the beat of his mighty wings.


	4. Forbidden Fruit: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finds herself alone with Adam when Lilith sneaks out of the Garden to attend a human festival. Eve gives in to the temptation of Lucifer, and meets a serpent on her journey to the Tree of Knowledge.

Darkness settled over the garden as the new moon fell below the horizon and turned her face from the Earth. Thick clouds covered the sky, heavy with rain, rumbling with thunder. The smell of ozone spread through the humid air.

            Despite the sticky summer heat, Eve shivered as she watched Lilith, who stood with Adam at the top of a high ridge, right at the edge of a cliff. In the week and a half since she had met Adam, her fear of him had abated. The male Demon, for all his size and strength, was a gentle man, with an infectious smile and a tentative touch.

            Eve watched the two demons as they stood and looked out at the lands below. They were at the edge of the Garden. Eve could see the lights dotting the horizon.

            Lilith turned to her, stalking closer with one hand outstretched. “Come.” She spoke softly. Eve took a step back. “High places…” She began, but Lilith reached her, and took her hand. “Come, I won’t let you fall.” She drew Eve closer to the edge of the cliff.

            “Tell me,” she said, sliding an arm around the smaller woman. “What are those lights?”

            Eve had to force herself to look down, across the great plain below them. Lilith’s grasp on her tightened, “Why are you afraid?” She asked. “I told you, I’ll not let you fall.”

            Eve swallowed, leaning into Lilith. “I don’t do well with high places.” She replied. “Those lights are probably the midsummer trading festival. The people to the north raise cattle and farm the fertile lands there. The people to the south are hunters, like my people were before they took to herding goats. They all gather in the summer to trade, and then again before the rains come. Even those to the east, in the kingdom of Nod, come to trade with all their strange spices and fruits.”

            “I wish to go to this festival.” Lilith said, leading Eve back from the edge of the cliff.

            “We have no need of those things.” Adam said. “We have everything we need here. We haven’t yet explored all of Eden.”

            “Still, I wish go.” Lilith replied, letting go of Eve. Eve leaning against a boulder, grateful to be away from the edge.

            Adam turned to face them. “Why can’t you be happy with all we have here?” he asked. “Besides, the borders of Eden are closed to all.”

            Eve cleared her throat, and the two Demon’s turned towards here. She forced her hands to be still, hoping Adam and Lilith would mistake her nervousness for her fear of heights.

            “Lucifer spoke to me of the borders.” Eve said. Lilith looked down at her, a curious expression on her face. “I don’t want to go back out there.” Eve added. “Especially not to the festival, my father is sure to be there.”

            “But he indicated there was a way to leave?” Lilith asked, “To move past his wards?”

            Eve nodded. “Only during the night of the new moon does his power over Eden wane,” she added, “I knew I had to tell you Lilith, but I don’t want to go out there. That’s…” Eve hesitated. “That’s why I brought you here.”

            Lilith moved suddenly, grabbing Eve and sweeping her into an embrace. “You’re saying I can go down there now, I can walk right out of Eden?” She said, her joy making Eve’s heart ache with guilt.

            “But if you aren’t back before dawn,” Eve implored, “before the dark moon rises over the horizon, or you will be locked out.”

            “Come with me.” Lilith said, leaning down to kiss Eve, running her fingers through the twisted locks of Eve’s hair.

            Eve almost gave in then, Lilith’s kiss was almost all consuming. She closed her eyes, and imagined leaving with Lilith, imagined the look on her father’s face when a powerful couple claimed her. She them imagined the men loyal to her father, their bronze swords and spears glinting in the sunlight.

            Eve pulled away, and Lilith let her. “You go.” Eve said. “I’ll stay here, Adam will keep me company. We will meet you back here just before down.”

            Lilith looked down at her. “You fear your father still. I saw an image of many men with shining weapons in your mind.”

            Eve’s mouth went dry. She tried hard to keep her thoughts from Lucifer, from Adam, from the forbidden fruit. She thought again of her father’s wrath.

            “I dare not go, not to the festival.” She said firmly.

            Lilith nodded. “Adam,” she called over her shoulder. “What say you?”

            Adam still stood on the edge of the cliff. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “But I will stay here with Eve.” He turned and smiled at them. “We can find something new for you, something you haven’t seen yet, right here in Eden.” He strode towards them, seeming pensive. “Eve,” he began, “You have told us of many wondrous things, perhaps Lilith can bring some back for you from this trading festival.”

            Eve breathed a sigh of relief. _Even if it would be easier if they both went,_ she thought, _I don’t fancy spending the whole night alone._

            Lilith leaned over her, sliding her hands over Eve’s breasts. She pinched one nipple gently and the other hands snaked down to slip between her thighs. Eve bit her lip and inhaled deeply as Lilith’s finger’s toyed with her, teasing her, not quite giving her what she craved.

            Her hands slipped away. “I’ll reward you properly when I return.” She whispered.

~ ~ ~

Adam watched as Lilith crossed the plain until he could no longer see her. Eve had already turned away, her human eyes less acute in the darkness.

“Eve,” he said to her as he turned to follow her back towards the tree line. “how do you know we can trust Lucifer. I’ve only seen him from a distance. What is your opinion of him?”

“I don’t know.” Eve said, her voice reserved. “I don’t trust him either, but his information about the wards seemed good.”

Adam came up to walk next to her, but didn’t say anything else.

“Adam,” Eve, suddenly shy, “we have Eden to ourselves tonight. No Lucifer, and Lilith will be gone for hours. It’s just us.”

Adam looked down at her, surprised. “You want me?” He asked her, “Even without Lilith?”

Eve returned his gaze, looking into his eyes. “That fact that you even asked me that,” she said, “makes me want you more. Do you realize how rare that is?” She asked.

Adam cocked his head, coming to a stop. “What do you mean?” Wondering how such a simple thing could mean so much to her.

“A man who asks,” Eve explained, “when he could simply command.”

Adam took her hand in his, noting how much smaller she was. “The men of your people sound more like animals,” he said. “they are at each other’s throats like wild dogs. You are more than that, Lilith and I are too. I wouldn’t stoop to their level. Besides, I have everything I need and want, why take something that isn’t mine?”

Eve laughed, dancing away from him. “Come on then,” she said, when he didn’t follow immediately. “Let’s find a nice spot, somewhere under the trees.” Her smile seemed to light up the night, where before there was only darkness. Adam followed.

He followed her deep into the forest, the land sloping upward. The went on until they finally came to a copse of great trees, bigger than any he’s seen before.

“Lilith will love these.” He said, gazing up at the towering giants.

He felt a hand on his chest and looked down. Eve slid her fingers down across his abs, he reached up and took her hand, guiding it down. He paused as they reached his waist, seeking confirmation that she wanted what he did.

“Tell me what to do, Adam.” Eve said, her voice low. “Whatever you want.”

Adam looked down at her, the beautiful human in his arms. Her thick pouting lips, the delicate chin, everything about her drew him in. Eve offered where Lilith took. He knew what he craved.

“Take me in your mouth.” He said, reaching up to touch her lips with one hand, his other pushing her hand down to his stiffening cock.

Eve went to her knees. She took the shaft of his cock and pulled back the foreskin, exposing the purple head. He felt himself swelling in her grip. She ran her tongue from the base of his cock up towards the tip, then circled the glands there before pushing her lips around him.

Adam pushed his hips forward, encouraging him to take more of him, he could feel her tongue playing at the underside of his cock. She sucked him in further, her lips stretching to encompass him. Eve began moving back and forth over his cock, which was rigid and entirely erect. Adam reached down to push a hand through her hair, to guide her head further onto his cock.

Thunder rumbled across the sky and, Adam pulled away from her. He looked down at her, watching as the rain began to fall, hitting her cheeks and rolling down her flawless skin. Adam knelt pushing down onto her back. He had often dreamed of this position, but Lilith always wanted to be on top.

Eve complied easily, reaching for him and pulling him towards her. He watched as the lighting lit up her face, thunder close on its heels. Adam could feel the static in the air, could even see sparks of it leaping between his body and hers. When he pressed his cock against her, he found her ready, slick and hot, to receive him.

Eve’s legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, deeper into her. She felt different than Lilith, smaller, more vulnerable. While Lilith was to be cherished, Eve was someone to be protected as well.

_She needs us. Tonight, she needs me._ He thought, feeling a possessiveness he’d only sensed in Lilith before. He understood then, the appeal of the human woman.

“Harder, Adam.” Eve whispered, moaning and scraping her fingernails across his back. Adam felt himself holding back, he felt his hesitancy. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he also felt the need in her, the desire for more. He thrust harder against her, drawing out louder moans, her fingers digging deeper into this flesh.

“Yes, Adam, yes.” She moaned, but Adam could feel her wanting more. He slid a hand under her, gripping her shoulder to hold her fast while he thrust into her faster. Her breath came quick, as did his. Their sweat mingled with raindrops, and the sharp smell of ozone mingled with the scent.

Adam felt the pressure in him building, he knew he would cum soon, but he wanted to wait for her. He wanted her pussy pulsating around his cock as his seed filled her.

Soon enough, her breath caught, and he felt her body tensing underneath his. As soon as her pussy clenched against him, he let himself go, his orgasm tearing through him as lighting and thunder crashed through the heavens.

~ ~ ~

 

Eve crept away as Adam slept. Predictably, he’d fallen asleep minutes after he came. His heavy arm tossed over her, snoring very slightly. Unlike Lilith, Adam slept like the dead. Eve smiled remember several times over the past few weeks that she and Lilith had gotten up to all sorts of interesting sex while he’d snoozed.

She headed north, towards the center of the garden. The night air was warm, and she moved comfortably despite having no clothes. Still, Eve glanced warily into the woods around her, wondering what predators her Demon protectors held at bay that might be watching her lone trek now.

When she crossed a stream, she stopped for a few minutes to wash, cleaning Adam’s scent off of her, then wondering if perhaps it had been a mistake. Was it the scent of Lilith and Adam that sent leopards stalking off indifferently when they crossed their paths?

Eve felt a chill, and in her periphery she thought she saw movement above her. She crouched and looked up at the sky, at first seeing nothing. She stayed still, fear tensing her muscles, and watched the night sky.

_An owl perhaps?_ She thought, _With no moon, it is too dark to tell, even if I see it again._

Just as she was about to give up, she saw the form again, swooping past the stars. It was massive, larger even than Adam, and human-esque, but someone reptilian in the way it’s body undulated across the sky, even it’s wings seemed different than Lucifer’s.

The creatures turned again and again as Eve watched, and she realized, her fear setting her limbs shaking, that it was circling her.

Eve ran. She leapt over and splashed through streams, scaled and slid down ridges and valleys that were in her way, she even jumped a narrow ravine, not noting until she was in the air how the fall was deep enough to kill her. She landed safely on the other side, her adrenaline keeping her legs moving.

The land sloped upwards, and the flat spaces were fewer and further between. She realized she was scaling the mountain that jutted up in the center of the garden.

Eve came to a halt as she reached an open area, it’s incline a little less than what she’d had been climbing, but still considerable. It was mostly rock, jagged outcroppings and boulders unhindered by trees and greenery. Her muscles were sore, and her breath came ragged. She began to note the sting of scrapes and scratches she had acquired on her mad dash.

Eve looked tentatively up at the sky, and saw no movement. She crept forwards, darting from one boulder to the next, looking furtively at the starry sky, interspersed with the dregs of the rain clouds from the storm earlier.

“Most things that fly also walk you know.” A voice pierced the night and caused her to backpedal into a boulder she had just stepped away from. As her eyes found the speaker, Eve’s heart pounded in her chest.

The man, if she could call him that, was indeed taller than Adam, taller even than the angel Lucifer, but he was lean and sinewy, a tail coiled around him like a snake. He was on the last boulder she had passed, looking curiously down at her.

“I didn’t intend to frighten you.” He said, his voice sounding like it came from the mouth of a reptile, hissing slightly, and his hands ended in dark curved claws that looked frighteningly sharp. His eyes glinted with some inner light, and Eve noticed he didn’t seem to blink. His irises were mostly black, specked with flecks of gold and green. He was adorned in gold garments, made to imitate armor, but Eve suspected his scaled flesh was his true armor.

            “What…who are you?” She said, surprised that her voice came out steady. She felt anything but steady.

            “I am Astika.” He said. “I am Naga. You are a human, in a place forbidden to you. How is it you come here, little one?”

            Eve’s heartbeat calmed a bit. “I am Eve, I belong to Lilith.” She said.

            “That means nothing to me.” Astika said, “Lilith isn’t known to me. Does Lucifer know of your presence here?”

            “He does.” Eve said. “He sent me.”

            Astika’s eyes narrowed. “That explains why the ward is down.” He said. “What errand does he have you on?”

            “I am to retrieve something from the inner garden.” She replied honestly, but not wanting to reveal her whole purpose.

            “Let me guess.” Astika said sardonically, “The fruit of life. Are you his pet then, that he’d keep forever by gifting immortality? Do you think he’ll not tire of you after eons?”

            “I told you,” Eve insisted, anger flaring in her, “I belong to Lilith. Lucifer is not my master.”

            “Yet you do his bidding.” Astika sighed, and his wings shift as is he might raise them to fly away.

            _This creature knows of the inner garden,_ Eve thought, _perhaps he can lead me there._

            “To my own ends.” Eve said. “And you’re wrong, I know nothing of the fruit of life, it’s the fruit of knowledge I seek. Lucifer says it will extend my life just a little, but expand my mind, that it is what separates humans from apes.”

            “Lucifer is a clever liar, little one.” Astika said, his coiled tail unfurling. He strode toward her, and Eve found herself transfixed by his fluid way of moving.

            “He gives a twisted version of the truth,” Astika continued as he advanced on her, “And it is always to his own ends. It was he who whispered in the ear of the King Janamejaya, and led to the end of the greatness of my people. Do you have any idea how many intelligent races he’s condemned on this planet and others? He is the bringer of genocide, he only acts in his own interests. You think it is your ends you’ll gain by following his advice, but it is only your doom. Even if you are one of his precious human race.”

“What do you mean?” Eve said, realizing she couldn’t escape as she felt the cold stone at her back. She stared up and the magnificent creature before her, for he was magnificent. His skin was made up of smooth glittering scales like a snake, they shimmered a deep blue against black, but his hair, like a human’s, was a thick, black, and straighter than she’d ever seen. It was cut short like a child’s, but he seemed neither old nor young. He had the timeless look that Lilith and Adam had.

“The fruit of knowledge will bring you, a human, death.” Astika said, his glinting eyes locking into her gaze. “Unless you also partake the fruit of life.”

            “He…didn’t say that.” Eve said. “He said it would turn a Demon human, and it would extend my years.”

            “I know no more of Demons than I do of your Lilith.” Astika said, his voice holding a note of sympathy. “But I know of humans. My own father was a human sage.”

            “You are half human?” Eve said. “And your mother was this, Naga?”

            “Not exactly.” Astika said. “The sages are only mostly human, and my mother is descended of Shiva, cousin of Adonai, Lucifer’s master. I am truly one of a kind, my mother and father conceived no other children together, but my mother already had many children, the Naga are also her descendants, and I resemble them in most ways, I am more than them in some, but I claim them as my people. There are not many Naga left in the world, thanks to Lucifer’s schemes.”

            “Is that why you’re here?” Eve asked. “To give eternal life to what is left of your people?”

            “Perhaps.” Astika said. “It’s what they want. What will happen depends on my meeting with their champion tonight. I am meeting him in the center of the garden. If you like, I will take you there, though to what end…”

            “Please!” Eve said. “Lucifer said I have only tonight, and I don’t know if I can make it on my own.”

            “I warn you,” Astika said, “My cousin, Garuda, is a dangerous creature. He is likely already there. It may do you better to take your time, arrive after we leave.”

            “I am not afraid.” Eve lied. _I honestly don’t know how much further I can climb on my own._

            “You humans always both fear and trust the wrong things.” Astika said. “But come, little Eve, I will take you, and in return, you will tell me about these Demons.”

            Astika’s arms snaked out, turning her away from him and pulling her in towards him, but it was his tail that coiled around them pinning them together. His clawed hands released her, and he climbed up the boulder behind them.

            Eve realized to late that he planned to fly them there. Her chest constricted as he launched from the top of the boulder, his featherless scaled wings beating in the air, and lifting them to a great height much more quickly than Eve expected.

            Her head spun and she felt herself go cold. _It’s so high!_ She thought in a panic. Astika must have noticed her distress, for he looked down at her and said, “It is not the height you fear, but the fall.” She felt his strength as his thick muscled tail coiled tightly around them, the tip of it wrapping around one of her thighs. “I won’t let you fall, little one.”

            Eve felt safer for his words and his strength, but despite this, she still pressed her face into his chest. She found his flesh cooler than her own, but soft, the scales fit together perfectly, but were directional, sharp if she pushed against them one direction, and smooth in the other. She could hear his heart beating, feel his pulse. She wrapped her arms around him as they flew.

            Astika circled the mountain, going higher with each rotation. His breath was even, and his claws, though sharp against her back, did not break her skin, only raked against her softly. Eve felt herself growing aroused, felt a sharp pang in her loins as she realized his own member was pressed firmly against her belly.

            She pushed one of her arms down between them, trying to take hold of his cock I her hand. It was not as thick as Lucifers, but longer. And then she felt something else, another pressure moving between them. She reached down, and felt an identical cock, hardening and lengthening in her hand.

            _Two penises?_ She thought, aghast, and then the possibilities swarmed through her mind. “Lilith would want to meet you.” Eve said, as she tried to take both members in her hand at once. “You are truly an incredible being!”

            She felt more than heard him chuckle. “You are impetuous and forward, little Eve.” He said, “Braver than most humans, but I like you.”

            “I can tell.” She grinned up at him, wishing she could kiss him. He was so much taller than her, that her head came only up to his solar plexus. Instead, she tasted his flesh, he tasted of earth and something else that reminded her of fog.

            His claws tightened around her, the pain subtle but making her writhe against him in longing. He shifted, one of his members slipping down between her legs. She felt the head of his cock pressing against her opening, and the base of the other rubbing on her clit. The skin of his cock was smooth and slick, free of the scales that covered the rest of his body. She pressed against him, and as he entered her she felt and intense pressure, as if he were splitting her in two, but there was very little pain. She gasped into his chest and rocked her hips against him as he flew, working the head of his cock further into her. She slid her hand up and down the shaft of the other, feeling precum building at it’s tip. He beat his wings, taking them higher, each wing beat accompanied with a thrust of his members in her cunt and hand.

            “Astika,” She whispered, pleasure overcoming her ability to speak aloud, “You feel so good inside me.” The wind whipped around them, pulling water from her eyes and tugging at her hair. Astika hissed a sharp intake of breath as he penetrated her, sheathing himself deep within her.

            Eve realized they were spiraling downward, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the earth approaching, focusing on the feeling of his cock inside her. She was surprised to feel his talons leave her back as they landed. He grunted as he pulled his hips back and away from her, freeing his second member from her hand. The second cock pressed against her anus and she shuddered in both fear and pleasure. Lilith had taken her there, with both her fingers and then Adam’s cock, commanding her counterpart to enter Eve after she could handle three fingers in her hole.

            Never had Adam taken her ass without Lilith preparing her first, and Eve was afraid of how much it might hurt if Astika did so, as large as the head of his cock was. Both cocks seemed to move of their own accord, Astika had far more control of them than Adam and Lucifer did.

            “Please, be careful” Eve whimpered. The cock at her ass hole pulled away, but she felt Astika’s tail shifting, the tapered tip moving up her leg and towards her bottom. Eve trembled as Astika continued to fuck her, his thrusting taking a more forceful turn. Eve clung to him, biting her lip and moaning with pleasure, she felt warmth spreading through her and knew she was nearing an orgasm.

            The tip of Astika’s tail flicked against her ass hole gently, teasing her and prodding until it finally slipped inside. The tail’s tip was covered in smaller scales, rough but not as sharp as the one’s her hands caressed on his back. They were rough as he pulled the tail back out of her, but smooth as he pushed it in. She moaned at the contrasting pleasure and pain, crying out wordlessly as she neared a climax. Her cunt contracted around his cock, pulsating as she came hard, shuddering between the coils of his tail and his smooth muscled body. Her asshole clung to Astika’s tail, but he pulled it slowly from her as she came, heightening the sensation. As her orgasm started to ebb, the tail pulled free, and his second member pressed into her hole, which took him in readily.

            Instead of her orgasm fading, her pleasure built again. She’d felt this way with Lilith sometimes, able to come again, and again, but never had Eve felt so full.

            “Yes!” She begged, “more please, more!” Astika thrust all the way into her, both members buried in her to the hilt, then withdrawing only to pound against her again. Eve swore and screamed in pleasure, orgasm overlapping with orgasm as he double penetrated her, crouched as he was with his hands and feet digging into the earth, holding her just above the ground with his long powerful tail.

            She entered a state of dizzy ecstasy, feeling as if she floated in his arms, and she felt his semen fill her, copious amounts of his seed spilling from both of her openings around his cocks.

            As the roping pulses of his cocks faded, Eve craned her neck to look up at him in wonder, and met his incredible eyes. They gaze they held each other in was an intimate one, but it was shattered as a sharp voice rang out with laughter.

            “Bring along a snack, did you _cousin?”_


End file.
